


Want

by letmebelex (Willow_wolfe88)



Series: Fanficer Friday Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fights, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_wolfe88/pseuds/letmebelex
Summary: Keith confronts Lance after many mixed signals, and asks him what he really wants...





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> This week’s Voltron Fanficers’ weekly prompt was to put a playlist on shuffle and use the line from the first song to play. The song that came up was Wannabe by the Spice Girls, the first line being "I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!" And, of course, its Klance so they have to be fighting XD

“I’ll tell you what I want? What I really, really want?” Lance cried, almost hysterically.

“Well, yeah, that’s what I fucking asked!” he yelled back.

“You don’t want to hear it!” Lance threw up his arms and turned to walk away.

“What the fuck do you mean I don’t want to hear it?” Keith grabbed his arm and turned him around. “Half the time you’re coming around here, getting all up in my space, you’re clingy, I swear you’ve almost moved in, and then the next minute you’re pushing me away and running out the door. I swear you’re going to give me whiplash. I never know if we’re best friends, or you don’t want anything to do with me. I’m sick of it Lance, so tell me, what do you fucking want?”

“Fuck!” Lance shouted and threw himself onto the couch. He picked up a pillow and covered his face. “Fuuuuuuuuuck!” he repeated, muffled by the cushion.

Keith raised his eyebrow, and almost moved to comfort the boy, but he was pissed, and rightly so. 

It was the middle of the night and they had just spent the last 7 hours binge-watching Steven Universe. Lance in his usual clingy-ness had managed to snuggle into Keith, and Keith wasn’t complaining, but his arm was going numb, and he could feel Lance nodding off.

All Keith had asked was whether Lance was staying the night, and all of a sudden Lance seemed to realise where he was, and who he was with, and jumped up, pushing Keith away. 

Keith reacted rationally, in his opinion, and asked Lance what was his deal, and what the fuck he wanted, which led to this current, all to familiar situation. Them yelling at each other, and Lance close to tears. When was it not like this?

He gave in and went sat by Lance, who sat with his elbows on his knees, and his face still in the pillow. He put his hand on his back.

“Look. You don’t have to tell me exactly what’s going on, but you gotta understand how confusing you are. Half the time I don’t know whether you like me or hate me. We spend time together, we have fun, we get along perfectly. I think of you as my best friend. Sometimes maybe even... “ He stopped himself. “But then you’re running away like you don’t want anything to do with me. Like you can’t get away fast enough. Especially when others are around. It’s like you’re ashamed of being seen with me. Normally, I wouldn’t let anyone treat me like this. But I like spending time with you. Most of the time. But I can’t do this anymore. So, you gotta tell me what you want, or you gotta fuck off.”

Lance mumbled something into the pillow, and then turned his head so he was looking up at Keith, expectantly.

“You do know I didn’t understand a word you just said, right?” Keith sighed.

“Don’t make me say it again!” he pleaded.

“You’re gonna have to.”

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I said,” he breathed out, “I want you.”

“Lance,”

Lance kept his eyes closed, and put his hand out to stop Keith from talking. “I want you, and I know you don’t want me, so when I realise I’m getting too close, I freak out, and try to leave, before I do something stupid.”

“Lance,”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll go now.” He opened his eyes and got up to leave.

“LANCE!” Keith finally snapped.

“WHAT?” he snapped back, still facing the door.

“Will you come sit down, so we can actually have a meaningful conversation for once?” he sighed. Lance remained frozen where he stood. “Please?”

Lance’s shoulders dropped, and he turned around slowly. He looked miserable as he moped his way back to the couch, still not making eye-contact.

“Lance, look at me,” Keith urged him. Lance continued to look at the floor, so Keith placed his hand on Lance’s cheek and gently turned his head.

He locked onto Lance's eyes, and slowly leaned in. He hesitated, his gaze trying to find any hint of rejection. Lance looked confused, but also so full of awe, and trust. His eyes fluttered closed, and he could hear the sharp intake of breath as he closed the distance between them.

The kiss was slow and soft, full of caution, testing the waters before diving in. Keith didn't trust the fact that he wouldn't wake up from some heavenly dream, only to be brought back to the cruel reality.

As if Lance read Keith's mind, he pulled away.

"Tell me this is real?" He asked, and Keith could see the heartache in his eyes.

Keith moved his hand away from Lance's face, and ran it down his arm. He leaned in again, and then -

"Watch it Mullet! What did you do that for?"

"To prove you're not dreaming," he replied, a lopsided grin spreading across his face, "Did it work?"

Lance stared at Keith for a moment, rubbing absentmindedly at his arm.

"You really want me too?" He asked

"I really, really, really want -"

He was cut off as Lance leant in this time, lips crushing together, all hesitancy lost. So much for meaningful conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> We ALL know Keith was actually going to say "I really, really, really want a zig-a-zig-ah!"
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr and Instagram @letmebelex
> 
> or on the Voltron Fanfic-ers FaceBook or Discord group!


End file.
